I Wish That You Knew
by Elli Cole
Summary: Sequel is out. (complete) God knows that I'm thinking of you, that I'm longing for you. I wish that you knew what God knows. "If only you knew that I feel the same way too..." DHr.
1. 01

**A/N: **This will be pretty OOC for Draco and Hermione's part, a bit of a warning there. Anyways, I hope you like it. Enjoy.

**Disclaimer:** Such wonderful readers, you won't think of sue-ing me, would you?

**&&&&**

**I Wish That You Knew**

**&&&&**

_"God knows that I'm thinking of you,_

_That I'm longing for you..._

_I wish that you knew,_

_What God knows."_

It was a cold, winter morning and Hermione was sitting at a red velvet couch in the Head Dorm room. She was so engrossed on reading her favorite book, Hogwarts: A History that she didn't notice the Head Boy had just finished his shower and was walking towards her. With a smirk on his face, Draco Malfoy stood in front of Hermione with barely a towel covering his lower area but she paid him no mind. A bit irked, Draco glared at the brunette and kicked the couch that she was on.

"What is it, Malfoy?" Came Hermione's annoyed voice, still not noticing Draco's state. She put down the book she was reading so intently and looked at Malfoy straight in the eyes.

"You're at my side again, mudblood," Draco drawled, thinking that the girl was blind not noticing him half undressed. _She should have noticed me before... maybe the mudblood's daft?_

"Whatever," Hermione shrugged and sneaked a peek at Draco's upper torso. His muscles were defined, unlike Ron's that seemed abnormal for a person such as him with a small chest but big biceps and all. Harry was still a child at form though, with his small muscles and no abs or biceps at all, not to mention his boyish features. Hermione blushed when Draco's wet towel slowly slid further down to his lower hips.

Draco didn't notice this though, however, as he just walked out from the room and went to his own. Hermione let out a sigh of relief. She could finally breathe normally at last. She felt so uneasy whenever he was around, and even more unnerved when he was actually talking to her. It all started in their fifth year, both Hermione and Draco were prefects and were both quite civil at that time. The others were curious as to why the hate started to evaporate but no one questioned the two. They even started to hang out whenever they had the chance, especially in their nightly rounds. But everything changed at the end of the year, Draco became cold towards her after she accepted Ron's proposal to be his girlfriend. Of course, the Gryffindors were ecstatic when they heard the news but as for the lone Slytherin? He had just humiliated her in front of everyone.

She sighed. She knew nothing about what goes on in the Slytherin's head but she knew one thing that moment, he was _jealous_. Yes, ladies and gentlemen, the cold, heartless Slytherin prince was jealous. She smiled at the thought.

Draco Malfoy, the Slytherin Sex God, was jealous of Ron Weasley.

She had overheard a conversation once when she was doing her rounds on the next night. Blaise Zabini, an Italian Slytherin with black tresses and blue eyes, was talking to Milicent Bulstrode, another Slytherin about the night before. Hermione heard that Blaise had talked to Draco about the occurence that happened. Draco had only told him four words that made Hermione's heart skip a beat.

_"I fell for her."_

He actually fell for the mudblood in his eyes. The buck-teethed, bushy haired, know-it-all Granger. Hermione leaped on her feet and actually flew towards the Gryffindor Dorm as she heard enough. Draco Malfoy fell in love with her. Tears of joy started to flow from her eyes, making it difficult for her to see her surroundings but she didn't care. Only one thing came into mind as she plopped down on the soft mattress of her bed.

"If only he knew that I feel the same way too..."

**&&&&**

**End Note: **I believe that I have just gone insane, I made another story when I haven't finished yet the others. Oh well. Please review. I will only update when I get enough response. I'm getting addicted with reviews, which is good, right? Cheers.


	2. 02

**Author's Notes: **I never thought I'll get such wonderful feedbacks. I was shocked when I checked my mail and saw I've gotten so much. Thank you, my friends, for being such fantastic readers and reviewers. I posted this chapter earlier than expected. Think of it as a gift from me to you. ;)

**Disclaimer: **Unfortunately, I own nothing. Would you like to give me something? A cookie would do.

**&&&&**

**Chapter Two**

**&&&&**

_"You should let me love you,_

_Let me be the one to_

_Give you everything_

_You want and need."_

He was at it again.

Looking at her through half-slit eyes across the hall, observing her every move. He watched every meticulous movement with perceiveness, making it seem like he was gaping at her in wonder. Her slender neck stretched and contorted in an ardor manner. She wiped away the butter crumbs with a napkin in a petite behavior. A strange feeling crept towards his face as he watched her rest her head at the crook of the Weasley's shoulder. Oh, how he just wanted to strangle the life out of the sodding idiot's head as Ron kissed Hermione's temple with tenderness.

His hand formed into a fist as he tried to control his anger towards the Weasel King. His revenge towards the git would be painful and merciless and after he was done with him, he'll rot flesh to bones in a bloody unknown desert. It was a miracle that he can still act as his usual blank, cold self. Really, what did the mudblood see in the Weasley anyway?

Pansy Parkinson, his supposed to be girlfriend for the week, touched his shoulder abruptly making him twitch. He snarled at her when he saw her pout at him considerably. She faked a sob in response.

"Oh, Draco," she said through sobs. "I wish you wouldn't look at other girls while you're with me."

He rolled his eyes at her pathetic form. "As if, Parkinson."

She humphed. "Is that the way to speak to your girlfriend, Draco?"

Draco ignored her and continued to watch Hermione as she ate. Her delicate hands held a cup of fresh milk and took a swig at it. He watched as she drank the last drop greedily, licking the sides of her mouth as she finished.

He licked his lips.

She was so fascinating to look at. Even though he was raised to despise the race of muggle-borns and mudbloods, she was just too tempting not to hate but instead, to love. Who said that the Slytherin prince was heartless and cruel when he unknowingly fell in love with the Gryffindor princess?

He sighed in a perturbed conduct.

If only she knew that she had made him fall, it would be much easier to see how her reaction will be. Maybe she'll jump for joy like every other girl that he knew but we _were_ talking about Granger and it's very unlikely for her to do so. Perhaps she'll just shrugged it off like he knew she would. She _does_ already have the Weasel King as her slave. He chuckled at the thought.

But... then again, she was always been loving towards the git.

He then closed his eyes as he felt like running his fingers through his hair in aggravation. Why did she answer the red-head when she can have him instead? In morbid anticipation, he awaited the first subject for the day, Potions. It would be fairly interesting as the Slytherins shared the foresaid subject with the Gryffindors.

He eagerly awaited the outcome of the day.

**&&&&**

**End Note: **So, what did you think of it? Did you guys like it? You know that I would **appreciate** the **feedbacks **that you'll give me. Just click that little button on the left that says **review** and I'll love you forever if ever you do. Oh, I rhymed. Go me!


	3. 03

**A/N:** Whoa. I'm still as shocked as ever. Though the last chapter wasn't really explanatory and informative of the story, you still reviewed and liked it! That goes to show that you guys really love me. Lol. (huggles)

**A/N2: **Did you notice that I update this story at least one or two days after the earlier installation? Hm, if you did, you're obligated to review twice as before! Lol.

**Disclaimer:** I love Harry Potter... but I don't own it. Get it?

**&&&&**

**Chapter Three**

**&&&&**

_"Out of reach,_

_So far,_

_I never had your heart..."_

It was Potions.

The dreaded subject for the two members of the Golden Trio and the rest of the Gryffindors. Harry and Ron sat there, sulking on why they had to attend the said subject. Hermione, being the logical one that she was, told them simply that they had no choice because they always wanted to be an Auror and that came on the requirements. They had groaned in protests.

Hermione giggled at their expressions when they saw Snape with his over-larged cape billowing behind him. His greasy hair still unkempt as before, ruffled more as he ran his oily hands through it. The Gryffindors snickered when he almost tripped over his own feet. He glared at them.

"Well, as you can all see," he snarled when Hermione suddenly put her hands up in the air. "What is it, Miss Granger?"

"Are we going to do a project about _Netious _potions today, Professor Snape?" Hermione said defiantly.

"Yes," he drawled through gritted teeth. "Now, let me finish before I take away fifty points from Gryffindor."

Hermione shut up as he gave her a firm glare. "As I was saying, as you can see, there would be some changes within the classroom's grounds. Gryffindors will be paired up with Slytherins and likewise therefore I expect this class would be as peaceful still even if the pairings are to be changed."

Both Houses started to protest at the end of the statement, Draco Malfoy's voice is the most audible.

"Have you gone _insane_, Professor Snape?" He said in utter disbelief. "I wouldn't be caught _dead _with a lowly Gryffindor."

The Gryffindors glared at him while the Slytherins sneered at them.

"Quite true, Mr. Malfoy," Snape nodded his head. "But unfortunately, Professor Dumbledore had requested that, not I."

Draco growled. "The old git is clearly trying to check our patience," he murmured under his breath.

"Shut it, Malfoy," Hermione hissed as she heard him clearly. "Never speak about Professor Dumbledore that way."

Draco looked quite taken aback but quickly gained his composure. He sneered. "Why, Granger. I never thought that you swung that way about Professor Dumbledore."

She glared at him. "Freaking git."

"Filthy mudblood," he said icily.

"Silence!" Snape's voice boomed all over the dungeon. "I will pair you up with the opposite house whether you like it or not. Now, Longbottom and Bulstrode, Zabini and Lavender, Nott and Patil, Parkinson and Potter," he then stopped for a while as he let the hostile murmurings pass. "Malfoy and Granger."

Malfoy was the first one to stand up, perplexed. "Professor, I demand for a change of partner."

"Yes, Professor," Hermione begged, trying to hide the pleasure she was having amidst the disgust of her classmates. They did not know. They will _never_ know that she fancied the Slytherin. "Surely there would be others?" _Though I really hope not._

"You just can't let Hermione be partnered up with _him_," Ron cried, as he looked at the pair, frowning when he saw Hermione have a small smile on her face, gradually fighting it.

"No," Snape said sternly. "Fifty points from Gryffindor. Sit down and let me finish." He then continued on with the list, every pairs fuming as he did so.

"Now, sit down beside your partners and copy the ingredients as follow." With a gentle flick of his wand, the procedure was written on the board.

Draco glared at Hermione as he took a seat next to her. "Granger," he said as if it were poison in his mouth.

"Malfoy," she said, barely acknowleding his presence as she never lifted her head from the piece of parchment she was writing on.

He frowned at this. "Now, Granger. We need to be civil to each other... even just this _once_. I know it'll be hard for you but you need to because _I_ need to pass this subject."

"Whatever, Malfoy," she replied nonchalantly, her heart beating faster than normal. She knew that he was just trying to get her attention. No, she can actually _feel _his need for her attention. He nudged her lightly on the knee as he tried to "get" his quill underneath the table.

Draco grunted when he did not receive any reaction at his groping. He clutched his quill, sat upright, and started to write furiously. How dare she, he thought. Didn't even notice me touch her. Every girl would just _die_ to make me touch them. But why not her? Why not the muggle-born Hermione Granger? Why won't she just bend down from her throne and notice him for once? It was infuriating. This girl was definitely hard to get by... and yet, he was proud of her for it.

He noticed a strand of her bushy locks fell to her face as she scribbled on her parchment. He tried to fight the temptation to just twirl the hair in his fingers and play with it. Oh, how he longed to touch any part of her with her willing consent. She was something that he can't have, and that made him so frustrated. A forbidden fruit, that she was.

She sighed as she finished copying the instructions on the board. She looked at him and was shocked to find him staring at her with a glazed expression on his face. Her cheeks flushed as he still didn't notice her looking at him just the same. He then, as if on cue, sighed making his breath fan across her face. She blushed madly when his eyes widened at their sudden closeness.

"What the..." His voice trailed off when she coughed hard, glancing around the room, seeing the others looking at them curiously.

"Now, Malfoy," she said blankly. "I thought you didn't like to fail this project?"

She then looked pointedly at a piece of parchment under her bag. She took it, wrote something hastily, and gave it to him quickly. He looked adorably confused but opened the note, anyway.

_"Malfoy_

_Stop looking at me like that. It would seem as if you're _attracted_ to me all of a sudden. You wouldn't want people to start talking about it, would you?_

_Granger."_

He looked at her, glaring as she smiled at him sarcastically and wrote down something beside her writing.

_"Why, Granger. I never thought that you cared for my reputation. It warms my heart to know that you like me enough to tell me that. Don't worry, mudblood. I wouldn't like someone as filthy as you."_

Her brows furrowed, eyes turned to slits, as she again wrote on the parchment with her sleek, neat handwriting. She gave it to him with a loud slap on the table. He opened it with a smirk plastered on his face.

_"Sod off, Malfoy."_

He chuckled fondly at her. She was such an interesting speciment, indeed. His eyes then glazed over and saw his fellow Slytherins looking at him with brows raised. He glared and scowled at them, scaring them off like he always does when they doubt his actions. They, as expected, coward and did what they were supposed to do.

He then looked at his partner, letting a small smile leave his lips as she tied her wiry hair into a tight bun. She looked absolutely stunning. He sighed when she took more notes from Snape's blabberings.

Although he liked the feeling that he had finally fallen... he just couldn't handle the pressure he'll receive when the others find out. This obsession on Hermione Granger _must_ stop.

**&&&&**

**End Note: **I feel such a meanie, leaving it like that but I just couldn't fight the temptation. Lol. Anyway, please **review**. I especially love and crave **long** reviews. (wink)


	4. 04

**A/N: **Thank you much you guys. I would love to answer your reviews but I can't. Ugh, too busy at the moment but anyway, I hope you'll like this chap. Enjoy!

**Disclaimer: **Blah, blah, yeah. Lol. You guessed it, I don't own HP.

**&&&&**

**Chapter Four**

**&&&&**

_**"**I need not to pretend anymore,_

_Thy sorrow had come to pass on my mind,_

_For as I will love you forevermore,_

_Can thou not pretend like as I did now?"_

- a part of my poem.

A day before Christmas Break begins, Hermione and Draco agreed to stay at Hogwarts and work on their projects. Of course, the two had pretended to be displeased and disgusted at the mere thought of it around their friends but in actuality, both were quite excited and jovial. Hermione hastily made Harry and Ron get their things out of the Gryffindor common room and place it on the carriages. Harry shook his head and sighed.

Harry was supposed to spend Christmas with Hermione, just to look out for her when she was with Malfoy but Mrs. Weasley had kindly proposed for him to spend the holidays with them instead. He was thoughtful if he wanted to oblige but Hermione was ecstatic. She insisted for him to go there.

Harry was slightly hesitant but agreed nonetheless. After a day or so, Hermione became snappish and irritated when the carriages were posponed when she was so excited for them to just go away for even just a short time. After that day, she was telling them to be on their way. The two were asking her as to why she was so excited when she was going to spend all Christmas with Malfoy but she paid them no heed.

"Come _o_n," she breathed. "Of course, it will be all about _my_ wonderful project."

They were skeptical but they dared not question her sanity. They were handling Hermione Granger, for heaven's sakes. Everything she does makes sense. They sighed as she bid them farewell.

"Good luck with Malfoy, Hermione," Harry said, smiling at her warmly.

"Yeah, 'Mione," Ron agreed. "If ever he does something that you don't like, owl us and we'll come back as soon as we can."

Hermione gratefully smiled at them. "Thank you, guys. Now, take care."

She waved them goodbye and went on her merry way towards her new destination: nowhere in particular.

**&&&&**

Draco snapped at Crabbe and Goyle as they kept questioning him whether he had gone insane to stay at Hogwarts just to spend the holidays with the mudblood, finishing their project. He told them with a huff that he was just doing it for the grade. They nodded dumbly of course, who wouldn't? He was Draco Malfoy and nobody dared to defy any of his wishes.

"Are you sure you don't want us to stay, Malfoy?" Crabbe asked, staring at him with twinkling eyes. "We could torture the mudblood and all."

"Yeah," Goyle nodded his head. "Much better that way."

Draco rolled his eyes. "Just go inside the bloody carriage and leave me alone."

"But Draco, are you really sure about that?" A voice purred at his ear but sounded like someone howling instead, obviously a failure to be seductive. "I can stay here if you want."

Draco brandished his hand carelessly. "Just go away, Pansy. It'll be one heck of a Christmas without you here."

Pansy sighed and attempted to give him a peck on the cheek but stumbled forward instead. She humphed, stomping her feet angrily on the ground. "You'll miss me, Draco and when you do, you'll regret to ever deny your love for me."

Draco glared at her and waved her off. "Whatever."

He turned his back on them and sauntered off towards the Slytherin Dorm. As he walked there, a familiar voice flooded the senses of his ears.

"What if he suddenly notices that I act differently around him?"

_Granger._

"Ugh, what's a girl to do? This predicament is so foreign to me."

_What the heck is she talking about?_ Draco peered through the corridor sidewalls and saw Hermione ambling with her head down, muttering coherent words under her breath. Seeing that she was quite busy with her musings, he decided to listen some more of her ruminations.

"I mean, I fancied Harry before but it was different then. I _knew_ him, and Draco isn't exactly the storytelling type."

Draco froze. His mind reeling as she spoke her next words.

"Why did I fell in love with Draco Malfoy in the first place?" She strode forth, not noticing Draco's presence behind the shadowy corners of the corridor. She then stopped suddenly, her eyes wandered aimlessly around the hallways. As she saw that nobody was there, she slowly sat down on the cold floor and pondered some more, with her eyes glazed over. "Falling in love with Draco, I never knew I will speak such words in one sentence." She laughed, the laugh that Draco Malfoy had once adored.

Draco shook himself out of his stupor and decisively thought that it's the right time to be brave enough to tell her his feelings. He took a step forward and congealed, his father and pride would definitely _not_ allow such things. He stood his ground. This is just another obsession. It'll come to pass.

And if it doesn't... Draco took another look towards the girl that he admired. She should be the one to crack before he does.

**&&&&**

**End Note: **As you can see, this was another short chappie but I'm quite busy. I have work and all that other stuff. It's pretty hard to squeeze on writing the next chapters in my tight schedule so please bear with me. Slave For You, Diary, and Not Everything Is Easy would be on hold for quite a while but please don't abandon my stories. I'll try to update as soon as I can.


	5. 05

**A/N: **Yey! Another chapter. Hope you guys like it. Oh, and thank you so much for the wonderful reviews. I love them.

**Disclaimer: **Gr, I still own nothing.

**&&&&**

**Chapter Five**

**&&&&**

_"It was pure pleasure,_

_I have longed for you for so long,_

_And now you're in my reach,_

_I can't have you still."_

"Okay, now, Granger," Draco Malfoy stated as he took a seat across from the Head Girl. "We're going to start with the basics to make this potion work."

She rolled her eyes. "I know that already, Malfoy," she scoffed.

"Of course," he nodded. "You're a bookworm, after all. You know _everything_." At this, Hermione glared at him. He chuckled. "Okay, okay, civil. Got you."

"Well, you're starting with the whole 'I'm-better-than-You' thing again," she said irritably. "I suggest that we at least get through the instruction at least _once _on this whole afternoon."

He agreed.

It was noon and both Heads decided to get the project over and done with in the least of three hours. They could do it, of course, considering that they were both in the Top class and their intellects surpass others. Draco took a small piece of parchment from his book bag and a quill from his left side pocket. He flicked it gently and started to write. Hermione took her own parchment and quill as well and jotted down some of the information about the potion.

Every now and then, Hermione would look up from her parchment and out of the corner of her eye, watched as he wrote down some of his knowledge about the potion. She would smile every so often when he would blow the long locks of his hair out of his eyes. She played with a brown strand of her hair and twirled it around with her forefinger. She sighed.

"Granger," he whispered. "Don't annoy me with your glances. I know I'm gorgeous and that you want to look at me the whole day but please try to concentrate with your own notes."

She snickered. "Oh, the thought is utterly barbaric, Malfoy. I would never do such thing."

"Oh?" Draco questioned, raising his head from his notes. "Is it really?"

"Yes," Hermione said, looking away. "And you were hallucinating. I wasn't looking at you."

He raised a skeptical brow. "I see." He went back on writing.

Hermione blushed. Gosh, what the hell is happening to her?

"You know, Granger," Draco murmured as he never took his eyes off of his paper. "You're a pretty okay Gryff."

She froze and then smiled. He was warming up to her. "You're not bad yourself, Slytherin prince."

He let out a small smile, not very noticeable but she saw it. They continued on in blissful silence.

They had finally noticed the other on their never ending journey to find themselves and yet... there are still obstacles that they have to undergo. Draco sighed, slightly brushing his hand over the palm of Hermione's when she rested it for a while on the top of the table. He shivered. What the?

He looked at Granger and saw that she had noticed it as well. Her face flushed as he caressed her hands and led to her arm. She moaned when he brushed his fingers lightly at the top of her breast area. His fingers rubbed the flesh through the thin cloth that she wore. It was already close to night time and Hermione had took off of her robes except her tee and her pleated skirt. He touched every part of her that he could, with her mind elsewhere as she received the pleasure of his hands on her. He smirked and felt himself harden. He was taking pleasure from this as well.

When she reached to play with his blond tresses, he stopped. Realization decided to hit him when she was finally beginning to crack. What the hell was he doing? He took his hand away from the temptation of her soft skin and stood abruptly, letting his chair fall with a loud _thud_ on the ground. His eyes were wide and was looking at his hands as if it were on fire. He could hear Hermione's whines when he took a step back from the scene.

"What's wrong, Draco?" Her voice held such concern, he couldn't help it anymore. He was getting in too deep.

He darted from the room, ignoring the confused protests of Hermione as he opened the door and left.

**&&&&**

**End Note: **Okay, two more chapters to go. Hopefully, we'll reach a hundred when we do. Please review. :)


	6. 06

**A/N: **Yey! I updated. Lol. Oh, I forgot to tell you guys last chap that I changed my penname. I'm formerly known as **niahannie**. I got bored with my old one. Lol. And thank you all for the wonderful reviews. I'll give you my feedbacks at the last chappie.

**Disclaimer:** Please have mercy. I don't own anything! (cowers)

**&&&&**

**Chapter Six**

**&&&&**

_"The better part of our story,_

_Is when we started to fall,_

_Even though we hated each other,_

_In the very beginning."_

The awkward silence was riveting.

Draco Malfoy did not only come late for their Head meeting, but he also didn't talk to her the whole time. Not even one measly word, nor a glance. Sometimes, she can hear him shuffle through his feet, obviously trying to fight the temptation to defile any of her decisions. What has happened to him?

"So, I think we should consider letting Nevile be the one to assist the third years on their Hogsmeade weekend," Hermione concluded, trying to get a rise from Malfoy. But to no avail, she failed. She hunched back to her seat and slapped a wisp of her hair out of her face. She was really annoyed.

He stood up quietly and strolled towards the window, drawing the curtains open. Outside, there were some students who decided to stay for the Christmas Holidays. Snow started to fall, ever so slowly as the students below their dorm sauntered forth towards the Green House, excitedly playing with some of the fallen snow and flowers. "I heard you, you know."

Hermione was shocked. "What are you talking about?" Her voice was shaky, fear evident in her tone.

"When you were walking through the hallways, I heard you," he said quietly. "I was suprised, to say the least, that you started to feel that way."

She tried to swallow a rather large lump on her throat. It was difficult, she couldn't talk. "I-I," her voice came out rasped. "I don't know what you're talking about. That must be some other girl you walked into."

"No," he said, turning his attention to her fully. "I heard you, Granger, loud and clear."

Hermione blushed to the roots of her hair. She knew that she shouldn't have talking out loud, voicing out her innermost thoughts. Shame on her mind, very naughty mind. "So now what, Malfoy?" She said, still a bit shaky but now with confidence in her voice. "You'll wave me off like any other girl that you started to like?"

Draco raised a brow at this. "I have never liked anybody, Granger. _Never_."

"Oh?" She drawled, anger started to seep in. "Then what did you tell Blaise that night when Ron and I announced that we were a couple, huh? You think that I didn't overhear _that_ conversation? I'm not daft, Malfoy."

It's his turn to be humiliated, Hermione thought defiantly. "_I fell for her_, you say. Is that another crap of yours?" As she said this, tears started threatening to spill.

Draco angrily glared at her, noticing her flushed cheeks and misty eyes. "How dare you say that!" He spat. "You don't know what I really feel, _nobody does_."

"Then tell me," she shrieked. "Bloody tell me what you feel!"

"_I started to love you_," he hissed, frustrated. "Every bloody move you make, I try to memorize. Your eyes, your nose, your lips... your whole bloody face, I adore. I burn it in the very depths of my mind. I want to remember you as you are. But then you threw my adoration away, my _love_ away for that freaking weasel," he cried. "Why did you this to me?" He slowly fell on his knees, grasping his head on his face, and rocked back and forth as if he had gone insane.

Hermione softly cried, reaching out to touch his hand when he slapped it away, the expression of his face became deathly. She yanked her hand back, scared.

"How dare you," he said slowly, every word dripping with sudden hate. "You made me like this," he accused. "It's your fault that I became like this. I was supposed to be _hateful_, deceitful, malicious, not the very opposite. My father will despise me as well as the others when they find out." He stood up, towering over her lithe form. He sneered at her. "You should feel ashamed of yourself."

She cried harder, letting all of his hateful words hit her to the very core. She hadn't done anything, she did _nothing_. But why is he saying that she did? What she did was to love him back, was that so bad? She tumbled back as he slapped her on her face, leaving a red imprint.

"Such a pretty face," he drawled, taking pleasure on her now vulnerable form. "Now tainted with my evil hands."

He laughed in a hollow tone. No emotions, nothing whatsoever. It gave shivers down Hermione's spine.

"D-Draco," Hermione successfully spat out from her aching lips. "I love you."

"Liar," Draco hissed, slapping her again. "You don't deserve to say my name, you don't deserve my respect," she silently stood up, but was thrown back down with another of his slaps, now much forceful. "You don't deserve me."

He turned his back on her, letting a tear fall unsuspectedly. "Cry as you will, mudblood, but you will never have my pity."

"D-Draco," Hermione hiccuped between sobs. "Please, I love you."

Draco walked away from the scene, leaving Hermione clutching her robes tightly. So much for being happy this Christmas Holidays.

**&&&&**

**End Note: **Our poor little Hermione. (sobs) Poor girl. But anyway, please leave some reviews. The end of our little ficlet is nearing to its end. Yes, yes, I know. Do you want a sequel? No? Okay. :)


	7. 07

**A/N: **Okay, maybe I was a bit hopeful that we'll reach a hundred but anyway, this is our last chap so I really hope that you like it. I want to thank you for bringing this fic this far, (wipes tears from eyes) My gosh. My first ever completed fic. (applauds) Thank you my friends for all of your support. :p

**Disclaimer: **Okay. I'm really pissed, didn't you read my last six disclaimers? I don't bloody own anything! Lol.

**&&&&**

**Chapter Seven**

**&&&&**

_"In a haze all was lost,_

_In hate, we can see our fate,_

_We're lost and afraid,_

_How will fate grant our end?"_

The Christmas Holidays went by rather slowly for the two Heads. Hermione kept looking at Draco through breakfast every morning, pleading for him to look at her but he acted as if she wasn't there, as if she didn't exist at all. In lunch and supper as well, he still hadn't acknowledged her mere presence at the account that she was standing before him on the Slytherin table, waiting for him to say something, _anything_. And yet, he didn't. The others started to doubt if whether the two Heads had another fight and Hermione was desperately trying to reconcile with Draco but it was impossible. Hermione Granger would never ask for Draco Malfoy's forgiveness. It was unthoughtful.

It was truly a bizarre occasion for the student body of Hogwarts. Hermione would either kept teasing him or say something unwitty outloud just for him to notice her. But he wouldn't, he wouldn't even give her a glance. She dejectedly waited for Harry and Ron's arrival after the end of the Holiday.

They arrived at night on the carriages, with presents on hand. They cheerfully greeted her. "Hey Hermione, how was your Christmas with Malfoy?" She couldn't take it anymore, she broke down and cried.

"Hermione?" Ron asked curiously. "What's wrong? Did Malfoy do something to you?"

Her reply was muffled by her cries, making it difficult for them to hear what made her so downcast. Harry heard some of the words but couldn't understand what she was really trying to say.

"Shh," he whispered soothingly, caressing her hair in a loving manner. "Tell us everything when you've come down."

Hermione shook her head furiously. "N-no," she murmured. "I-I'm fine." She tiredly gained her composure and gave them a fake smile. "Welcome back," she tearily said. Ron and Harry gave each other concerned glances.

"Hermione," Harry said. "We need to talk."

She shook her head once again. "The feast will be starting soon, we should go now."

Ron frowned. "Now, Hermione, we need to talk _now_."

This was a first, Hermione thought. Ron would never let anything to come across his fetish for eating. She started to smile.

"No, seriously, guys. I'm fine, I'm just happy that you're back. I became so lonely," she lied through gritted teeth.

Harry nodded his head but was still cynical. "Alright, well let's go then."

"Sure," Ron smiled, not noticing anything unusual. "I'm hungry as heck anyway."

They walked on towards the Great Hall tranquilly, neither said a word as they strolled down the cold, dim hallways. As they passed by the school's ghost such as Bloody Baron and Nearly Headless Nick, they stayed for one last chat and walked on. Hermione figdeted when Harry looked pointedly at her, and she sniffled when he nudged her lightly on the elbow.

"What is it, Harry?" She questioned lowly, quite hesitant that Ron might overhear their conversation. He gave her a fake smile.

"What happened while we were gone over the Holidays?" He inquired softly. "I know that you had a bad time, considering that you look very pale and seem to have lost quite a few pounds."

Hermione looked away with a blush. "Nothing happened, Harry. I told you that I'm fine. I just had a bit of a rough time with my project and all."

"I know that that's not all," he murmured. "It has something to do with Malfoy, doesn't it?"

Hermione emitted a sob. "Please Harry, no..."

"You fell in love with him, didn't you?" He said slowly. "And he didn't give you a chance..."

"Please," she cried. "I admit, I fell in love with him and he didn't seem to give me a chance about it but I know, Harry. He loved me too. I heard." She fell to her knees, not caring that people might wonder and stare at her.

"Sh," Harry cooed, dropping to his knees also as he ran his fingers through her thick mane. "It's alright, 'Mione. I understand. You both seemed too close last fifth year. I started to wonder about it."

She giggled through her sobs. "Oh, Harry," she threw her arms around his neck, not noticing Ron's eyes widened. "Thank you so much."

Harry chuckled. "That's alright, Hermione. I'm always here for you."

"What the bloody hell is going on?" Ron said frustratedly confused.

**&&&&**

The Golden Trio came to an understanding and agreed that they would help Hermione with her love life no matter what. She was grateful to have such wonderful friends. She smiled and giggled when Ron made a funny remark about Neville's toad. And as they reached the Great Hall and opened the door, they saw a sight they least expected.

Draco Malfoy stood smugly before them with Pansy by his side on top of the Slytherin table. He glanced at her but quickly looked away as soon as Pansy giggled. He coughed.

"I have great news to tell all of you," he started, his voice booming all over the hall as silence overcame the place. "My family decided that now I'm old enough, I can decide for myself," he looked at Pansy and a grim expression etched across his face. He looked at Hermione for a full minute and before anyone else noticed he gave her a small smile. "I will miss the times that I have been single."

The crowd was completely shocked. What was Draco implying?

"I am now engaged," there were a few collective gasps before he continued on. "Miss Pansy Parkinson is my new fiancee."

Hermione Granger stood her ground, her eyes brimmed with uncontrolled tears. Her breathing fast, her whole body shaking, she was beyond shocked... she was mortified. Her eyes lolled back to her head as she fell down the floor, hearing the concerned voices of her friends as she fell down to unconciousness.

_"I thought my life would be perfect... I thought my fairy tale would end with a happy ending. I guess not."_

**&&&&**

**Finished. The End. Yehey.**

**&&&&**

**End Note: **We are finally finished. Through with this story. Yehey! I hope you liked it. If not, aww... I'm sad. And maybe - just maybe - I won't make a sequel anymore. I'll just leave the rest to your imaginations. It all really depends on your reviews. :)

**My Thanks:**

**Autumn Willow, ELL514, LadyMalfoy730, mattiemalfoy, zafr0, Samantha Cameron, evahyoung, HogwartsHeadGirl1, dracohermioneluver, FlairVerona, Flamed-heart, Slytherin-Princess86, DownWithLove, Caligirl-HPLVR, Ina, knivesgirl346, hkapple, Ink, lilsakura, slyswn28, Alenor, melissafelton-622, X1xDiamondxRosex1X, diamondgurl, kluv19, I-hAd-No-Id3a-FoR-a-NaMe, alleriablack, profet, Black Padfoot, Fionna Mckinnon, Wanted, obseZzionZzZ, southernsweetdevil, kura52, RedRose013, GoogleCorelli, Corinne, brghtes, and KissingRain, JenJen05.**

( I'm really sorry if I can't answer all of your fantastic reviews, I got lazy. XD Lol. And to those whom I left out, I'm sorry. I couldn't add you cos perhaps I've already added this chapter before your feedbacks got to me. )


End file.
